


Summertime on the Ice

by Allekha



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Making Out, Pre-Canon, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 03:33:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17113655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allekha/pseuds/Allekha
Summary: When they were younger, Chris got invited to the same ice show tour as Victor and found the right moment to kiss him for the first time. They ended up sharing other firsts, too.





	Summertime on the Ice

Chris could hardly believe his luck when he got the offer for the ice show tour – it felt like another sign that his star was finally rising, after he'd started landing his quad salchow consistently, after he'd stood on a podium at every competition this year. It felt even luckier when he sent a message to Victor about it, and learned that he had accepted an invite to the same tour.

It was exciting to get more time with Victor than staying up late messaging each other from different countries, or spending a morning, maybe a whole day with him when they met at competitions. Victor was bright and lively, always full of ideas and demanding that Chris take pictures, mature and elegant when he wanted to be, sometimes a little childish when it was just the two of them. Chris liked him, a lot, and Victor seemed to like him, too. He was distantly friendly with everyone, but he usually seemed to end up in Chris's room after the banquets. Even when that meant turning down the nice, handsome young men propositioning him over glasses of wine, with a little laugh and a smile.

(Honestly, _Chris_ had come close to propositioning him a couple of times. But it had never quite felt like the right time yet, and he was still figuring out how to make it be the right time.)

Sure enough, a couple of days after they met up with the rest of the tour, there was a formal dinner, and afterward, Victor trailed Chris all the way back to his room. Chris shook off his shoes and flopped face-down to his bed. "It's not even that late," Victor laughed, sitting next to him. "You can't really be that tired."

"I'm not," Chris said with a sigh, propping his chin up so he could see Victor. "Going to these things is just kind of a pain." Trying to remember the right things to say to certain people, things not to say, trying to look like an adult instead of a fluffy-haired kid put in a suit – Chris wasn't bad at it, and he was getting better, but it wasn't his favorite thing to do.

"Is it?" Victor asked. "Honestly, this isn't even as bad as when you have to shake hands with politicians, or meet with officials. I mean, at least I don't know the personal grudges Yakov has with every other person here – not that they don't deserve them!" He laughed again.

Chris had never had to shake hands with a politician. Yet. Maybe after his first Olympics. Maybe by then, charm and put-upon maturity would suit him as well as they suited Victor.

He tugged Victor down to the covers with him. Victor sighed and stretched his limbs out, making funny little noises as he did so. Chris watched him as he pulled off his tie and tossed it somewhere over their heads, then started in on the buttons of his suit, though he stopped after undoing the first couple on his shirt.

Chris pushed himself up on one arm. Like this, Victor looked very different than the glittery, prince-like image he had on the ice. He looked a lot more like the images Chris's imagination conjured up some nights. The only thing that was off was that his long hair was too neat, not messed up from rolling around on a bed and having fingers pushed through it. "Are you sure you came to the right room, looking like that?" he teased.

Victor blinked up at him. "Mm, I don't know. I was looking for this cute boy. But I guess you'll do, too." He reached up and poked at the side of Chris's head; he was trying out a new haircut. Less volume, not so curly. "You're not that bad to look at."

"Wow, you sure know how to compliment a guy," Chris said, brushing Victor's hand away.

Victor grinned. "Okay, let me try again. Um, your quad salchow is looking okay! You started to land your axel more often! Your spins are so good that Yakov pointed them out to me at Worlds when mine were going kind of weird."

Had he? That was nice to hear. "What exactly did he say?"

"I don't know how to say it exactly. It was in Russian. Like, your positions are interesting and they're fast and centered. You already know your spins are good. Lambiel said it was the chocolate that makes them like that – you should send me some."

"I don't think my coach would be happy with me giving away our country's spinning secrets." But that reminded him of a gift in his luggage that he'd been sharing with some of the other skaters. He hopped up and came back with two chocolates in his hand.

Victor's eyes widened on seeing them. "You are the _best_ ," he said, sitting up.

Chris raised an eyebrow and slipped one into his mouth, holding it on his tongue. He managed maybe ten seconds before giving in to Victor's puppy-dog eyes and pressing the other to Victor's mouth. The way that Victor closed his eyes and smiled was the very portrait of bliss, and the soft sound he made was pleasant and – real, Chris thought.

When Victor's eyes opened and the smile was directed at _him_ , Chris didn't think of anything, not even of how pretty it made Victor look; he just leaned forward and kissed him.

"Oh," Victor said when they parted. He blinked a couple of times, putting a finger to his lips, before the corners of them turned up.

And then he was leaning in to kiss Chris. (Thank god, he hadn't messed this up.)

They had a third kiss, and then they both paused to look at each other. Chris put a hand on Victor's cheek and kissed him again. There was still a little chocolate in Victor's mouth when his lips parted and let Chris's tongue in, the small movement slow and almost hesitant. But he grabbed at Chris's shoulders, and he tugged at Chris's hair and made encouraging noises when they kissed deeper. Chris pulled him closer, closer—

And then they tumbled off of the bed. The carpet was thin, but both of them had well-honed falling reflexes, at least. "Ow," Victor whined.

"Sorry," said Chris. He hadn't realized how far he must have been leaning off the side of the bed.

He was pretty sure Victor forgave him, though, after he hauled him back onto the bed – this time laying securely in the middle – and kissed the living daylights out of him.

Chris eventually took a breath to kiss Victor's pale neck and toy with the buttons on his shirt. "Can I undo some more of these?"

Victor looked hesitant for a moment before a smile erased the expression. "Okay."

"Are you sure?" He pressed his mouth back to Victor's neck, near his collar, and felt him shiver. "'Cause we have a whole tour ahead of us, if you wanted to just make out for a while."

"That sounds good," Victor said, breathless, and Chris didn't get to fulfill all of his fantasies that night, but he did find out how much Victor liked cuddling, after they were both tired of kissing.

The tour kept them busy with practices and performances, but it was different from competition. More relaxed. The older skaters were friendly, and sometimes they had time to fool around on the ice. Victor watched him land a perfect quad salchow and asked when he'd be adding the toe loop. (It wasn't coming along, but his coach thought maybe he could do the lutz. Nobody had ever landed the quad lutz in competition. Maybe he'd get to be the first.)

They had a little time to go be tourists in the different cities they visited, and in the evenings, Victor kept coming back to his room.

Chris got to learn a whole new side of Victor. First there had been the beautiful, handsome Victor who skated amazing programs; then there had been the more private Victor, adventurous, a bit strange sometimes, as prone to complaining about small spots of unfairness in his life as any other guy their age. Now here was another Victor, one whose eyes went wide as they kissed, who touched Chris's bare skin with curious fingers, who made little gasping noises and moans better than any porn when Chris found a new thing he liked.

Chris wondered how many other people had been allowed to see this side of him. But that didn't matter; what was important was that Victor let him see it.

When Victor sucked bruises into his shoulders, _just_ beyond where they would show in his practice and performing clothes, Chris found that Victor liked having his hair pulled as he writhed beneath him. When he licked his way across Victor's chest one night, grinding against Victor's thigh while Victor squirmed, he ended up with scratches on his back from Victor digging his nails in too hard. When they got tired, or Victor started to hesitate, they would bundle under the covers together, talking about practice and the show and next season. Sometimes Victor would kiss him awake, and those were such lovely mornings that Chris wasn't sure how he was going to stand the time before they would be competing together again. At least he was making lots of good memories to return to.

It would be nice to get beyond making out and some grinding, too. But if Victor liked to tease or take things slowly or whatever it was, Chris could work with that. Even if it kind of sucked. And they did a little more each night, or at least different things. Victor seemed to have endless ideas; he would shove his fingers into Chris's mouth and turn bright red as Chris sucked on them (why was that so hot? because it set Chris's cheeks on fire, too), or try gnawing on his collarbone, which was less endearing.

One night, after a performance that had gone very well – after the after-party – Chris pushed Victor into a nook in his room and kissed him until his lips were sore and the nerves in them started to feel worn-out. "Victor," he moaned, one leg shoved between Victor's, rubbing up against him. Victor answered with a groan of his own, his hands fisted in the back of Chris's shirt. "Victor," he said again. He pawed at his belt. "Victor, please, can I touch you?"

"Hmm," went Victor, but he didn't push Chris's hands off. He just looked thoughtful, suddenly. Chris didn't know how he was still able to think, which clearly meant that he needed another kiss.

"I really want to touch you," Chris said when they broke apart. He ran his hand down the front of Victor's jeans, which made Victor start and try to follow the touch. He was so hard that he felt like he was going to come in his own jeans if they kept this up, and he'd never wanted to touch someone this badly in his life. "I want to make you come. Please?"

Victor frowned, which had Chris's heart sinking; but then he said, "I don't want to just get each other off. I want to do something _special_."

Oh. Okay. Whatever that meant. Chris smiled at him. "Sure, we can do whatever. What do you mean by special?" An idea struck, and he folded himself down to his knees, looking up at Victor. "Do you mean something like this?"

"Not exactly," said Victor, though his voice had gone more breathy than before. "You know, like... ah."

Chris waited, still smiling, trying to figure out what Victor was trying to say.

"Like this," Victor huffed, and he pulled Chris up by his shoulders and pulled him to the bed. They ended up with Victor on his back, Chris straddling his waist. "Like this."

"I guess this narrows things down, but you still need to be more specific, Victor." He did like this perspective, though – Victor spread out below him, his lips pink and pursed in a frown. "What do you want us to do?"

Victor's face went a deeper shade of red than before. "I want to... try being inside of you." He peered up. "Can we?"

"Sure." He hadn't anticipated going all the way before they'd so much as stuck a hand down each other's pants, but, well. Victor wasn't known for doing things by halves. Not that Chris had ever gotten even that far with anyone else yet – too much time spent figure skating, not enough for seducing his classmates – but he was ready to try everything and anything.

"We can do other things later," said Victor, the smile back on his face. "Like, go down the whole checklist together."

"Sounds like a great idea to me." Chris scrambled off the bed for a moment to get things – he'd come to the show hopeful and well-prepared. When he was back, he sat further back on Victor's hips (worth it just for how Victor groaned and rubbed up against him, but it was also nice to feel how into this he was) and slowly peeled his shirt off. Victor had seen him shirtless on more than one occasion at this point, even seen him naked on a hot-spring adventure or two, but his eyes still lit up as Chris stripped.

He didn't waste any time in getting the rest of his clothes off – finally, he got to be naked around Victor for something other than bathing – and starting in on Victor's. Victor helped, laughing when their hands bumped while undoing buttons, and taking on a teasing smile as he hooked his fingers in his waistband.

When he was undressed, Chris couldn't help but stare at his cock for a long few moments. It was very hard (nice) and red (also nice) and.... really, it wasn't that different from his own.

But it was Victor's, and it made Victor shudder when he touched it. At first, just lightly enough to feel the softness of the skin, the heat beneath his fingertips, but then he gave it a good stroke and watched Victor arch off the bed, gasping. Wasn't that a lovely sight? He did it again to see the way Victor moved.

"Chris," Victor moaned, picking Chris's hand up and taking it away.

Chris could take a hint. "Do you want to help me get ready," he asked, feeling his heart beating hard in his chest as he said the words, "or did you want to watch?"

"I'll watch."

"Lazy," said Chris. Victor rolled his eyes and let his arms drop away. Only for a few seconds, though, before he was reaching to hold on to Chris again.

Chris had done this before. He'd done, it felt like, pretty much anything he could try in his own bedroom by himself. But he hadn't done it with Victor watching him closely, eyes tracking his fingers as he coated them in lube, pulling at his hips and squirming as Chris slid them inside of himself. It was really very flattering attention. He was pretty sure Victor was getting even more turned on just from watching this, which was kind of a turn-on in and of itself.

As much as he ached to get on with things and finally chase his arousal, it was fun to hold out a little just to see Victor getting impatient but unwilling to say so. He kept shifting, biting his lip, glancing up to meet Chris's gaze before glancing back down to where Chris's fingers slid in and out of himself. Chris angled his hips a little to give him a better angle, though his wrist had to bend more awkwardly. It was worth it, though.

Finally, Victor threw his head back and puffed his cheeks out. "Now you're just teasing," he complained.

Chris poked his cheek. "Yep. Come on, don't look like that. You're ruining your pretty face. I'll stop teasing." He took his fingers out and wiped them on the bed, then reached for the condom. His hands were shaking very slightly as he unrolled it onto Victor. He didn't _feel_ nervous, but suddenly it seemed that there was a difference between fantasizing about having Victor in his bed, and actually doing it. It was real – Victor's eyes on him, his hands brushing Chris's skin, not just some imagined puppet who could do whatever Chris thought was hot, but _Victor_.

He always did get these kinds of overly-focused nerves before competitions. Climbing over Victor's hips again had the same weight of inevitability as taking his opening position before he skated; Chris pushed through it, thoughts scattered – Victor helped, hands providing support as Chris sank down on him.

And then Victor was _inside_ him. Chris tried very hard not to feel a silly sense of accomplishment – one moment a virgin, the next not, and hey, he was doing it with one of the hottest guys in the world, who was also his friend, who was digging his nails into his skin and looking at him with big, dark eyes.

Right, so. It felt meaningful despite Chris feeling silly about it, and then the moment passed and they were still in the middle of sex. Victor was _inside him_. Chris rocked up, then slowly down, experimentally, and – yeah, he'd expected it to feel good based on his solo experience, but, wow. By himself had been good, but with Victor was something different.

The noises he made as Chris leaned differently and rose up again. The unfocused look on his face, with fly-away hairs sticking to his cheeks where they'd escaped his braid. Feeling him breathe and shudder when Chris reached forward to rub at his nipples with one hand. How were the noises he made so hot? Chris was definitely going to remember them.

And Victor was warm. So, so warm, and his skin under Chris's thighs was slick with sweat. There was no replicating the way their skin slid together on his lonesome. No mental image as strong as actually having Victor beneath him.

Chris decided that he liked this. Very much.

He didn't think he was going to last long. He'd already been so turned on just from the kissing and rubbing against Victor. Now there was new pleasure building, hot inside him as they moved together. It was hard to get it right, at first, but after a minute, he thought he'd figured out the movement, and Victor's own thrusts stopped getting in the way. It felt really, really good.

It felt even better when Victor stopped raking his skin with his nails to tentatively touch his cock. "Yes," Chris gasped, then, "Do it more – yeah, like that, keep going—" Victor's fingers tightened, just as his hips pushed up against Chris's, and there was a combination that practically had him seeing stars.

"You feel really good," Victor said, his voice unexpectedly soft and almost shy. "I – wow."

"Yeah?" It was getting hard to form words, rocking between Victor's cock and his hand. That was a pretty sight, too, his long fingers wrapped around him. Chris hardly knew where to look.

"Yeah," breathed Victor, and it was nice to hear fascination in his voice. Chris was the one putting it there, the one making him blush so nicely, the one making him roll his hips up to meet his own in a disjointed rhythm. It was nice to turn someone on that much.

There weren't any more words after that, and Chris had been right; it wasn't long before the heat and pleasure starting to overwhelm him, pooling in his cock. He rocked himself harder in Victor's lap, covered his hand before he'd realized it so they could stroke his cock together, and then – then it was over, and he was shuddering and trying to breathe, pleasure bright in his stomach as the orgasm hit him.

When his awareness came back, he looked down and saw Victor breathing hard, his limbs gone slack and his head turned to the side. Oh. Not just him who didn't last, then. He still seemed like he was in the middle of it, his hips moving before they went still. Aw. Chris had kind of wanted to see his face, what it looked like. If it was as pretty as Victor always was, or if even he could make ugly expressions.

Oh, well. Next time. Chris was pretty confident there was going to be a next time. Probably a lot of next times.

"I liked it," Victor said, some time later, when they were both cuddling. Chris wasn't quite ready to go to sleep, still too excited, though Victor sounded tired.

"So did I." He kissed Victor's hair; his lips hadn't quite recovered from the many kisses earlier, but Victor's hair was too soft to hurt them.

"You're really good at this." He yawned. "I'm kind of jealous of all the young men of Switzerland, if you're sweeping them off their feet like this."

Chris chuckled. "Maybe someday. I'm not quite there yet."

"Christophe Giacometti, from little Heidi boy to heart-breaker. I bet you're heating up Nationals enough to melt the ice."

"I'm not sleeping with my competitors at Nationals," Chris laughed.

"I guess not. Lambiel's retired now, so there's no-one handsome enough for you there. And you were with me during Euros and Worlds, so that leaves your GP events...."

"I didn't seduce anyone at any of my events," Chris said. The joke was getting annoying. "I haven't slept with anyone before you."

Victor bolted upright. "You're _joking_."

Confused, Chris rolled over and squinted at him. Without his contacts, and in the dark, Victor's face was hard to see. "No?"

Just as suddenly, Victor flopped down beside him. "You seemed so confident! You knew exactly what you were doing! You must be a natural or something."

"Thanks?"

"Geez, and here I was worrying about keeping up with you." Chris gave an incredulous laugh. Victor turned his head and blew some hair from his eyes, an arm curled beneath his chin. "You know, the reason I said I wanted to do something special was because I wanted my first time to be special."

"Oh." Really? And here he'd thought Victor must have at least had a boyfriend, or some kind of lover. He was older than him and he was charming and he was successful. Surely he could've have... he could have, but that didn't mean that he had to have, did it? "Well. It was fun."

He could see Victor's smile, at least. "It was."

Chris lifted his arm, and Victor crawled back under to resume cuddling. "Special enough for you?"

"Could've used roses. Or candles."

"I wonder if that's actually romantic in real life. You'd have to pick the rose petals up afterward, and be careful with the candles."

"Let's find out. I'm buying roses at our next stop," Victor said. He yawned again. "I wonder if you can buy just the petals, too? And you can top, I want to try it the other way around."

"Do you have any other romantic fantasies for us to ruin?"

Victor grinned against his neck. "Lots. And you?"

"Lots."

"Good. How much longer is our tour, again?"

Not long enough. But Chris was sure they could at least fit plenty more good times in.

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt: Chris/Victor, first time for both of them, but they don't realize it at first](https://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/344797.html?thread=2002975709#cmt2002975709)


End file.
